


Take My Hand

by QuickSilverFox3



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Daryl is acting strange, and Connie will find out why





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I am back on the wagon! I really missed this ship <3

_"I won't break."_

"I know?" Daryl replied, gaze slipping back towards the depths of his bike before slowly raising his head, tilting it in silent question.

_"You haven't even held my hand all day! Why?"_

Daryl laughed, a sound Connie knew the sensation of well.

He held up his hands, a mock surrender smeared black. Connie nodded, leaning down from the bike to grab hold.

Daryl kissed her quickly, slightly awkward but beautiful.

Later, Connie was piggybacked into camp, ankle sprained from falling off the bike, smearing her engine oil covered hands over Daryl's flushing cheeks and kissing the marks.


End file.
